A centrifugal rotating machine including a rotor with an impeller mounted on a shaft end portion of a rotating shaft is known, for example. In a centrifugal compressor, an example of the centrifugal rotating machine, the exciting force of a high-pressure gas acting on a rotor can cause the rotor to produce self-excited vibrations, leading to the necessity to stop the compressor. Whether the rotor produces self-excited vibrations depends on the damping ratio of the rotor (shaft vibration system). It is known that a rotor having a damping ratio of a positive value does not produce self-excited vibrations, and the larger the value of the damping ratio, the less the rotor is prone to produce self-excited vibrations, and the more the rotor is stable.
Thus, in order to stably operate a centrifugal rotating machine, it is important to properly grasp the damping ratio of a rotor. Patent Document 1 discloses a dynamic characteristic measurement device that is provided with magnetic force generators for exciting impellers by magnetic force, and calculates dynamic characteristics of a rotor with the rotor excited by the magnetic force generators. By determining the damping ratio or the like of a rotor, using such a dynamic characteristic measurement device, the stability of the rotor can be evaluated.